Table Have Turned!
by zer151
Summary: 4th season of the Total Drama Seasons! cody has lost feeling for gwen and gwen   and ducan have been dateing can something change that? rated T for laugaude and other stuff
1. new season new drama

**Hello everyone this is my first story so please be nice :D **

**Ok the backstory is that it is season 4(Total Drama Insanity)**

**The peaple who arnt in are thegame are!alehandro and heather!and thanks to courtny searra! And blainly(how every you say that persons name...)**

**CODY POV**

"finnaly it been forever since i seen you guys"chris said with some chuckles

"well atleast i am away from siearra"cody said with a sigh of relife

"yeah you have ME to thank for"courtny said

"erm thanks?"I said with a frown

"Ok now let get to the drama part"chris said with a evil smirk

As chris pulled a lever everyone heard something

"UGG! I CANT BELIVE YOU! DUCAN!"gwen yelled

"hey it was a accedent!"ducan yelled back

"see? Now this is good for the rateings!"chris said with a smirk

"we officaly done!"gwen said walking to me and pulled in to kiss me

Allthough i stop her befor she had the chance i said with a frown

"sorry gwen...i just dont have any feelings for you anymore..."i said closeing my eyes becus she might hit me

Allthough the only thing i heard was even louder sobbing kinda like the table turned on gwen? I dont know most of my feeling went away after ducan and gwen kissed i dint belive tyler but the only thing that i felt for her were small sparks..

"see? Ok let decide the teams after that scene i think that the team captins should be CODY AND GWEN!"chris said with a evil laugh

"fine let just get this over"gwen said

"ok cody since youll probly need it you get first pick!"chris said

"umm...well since she did get me one season without "i said as courtny walk over to my side

"tyler! Get over here!"gwen yelled as a scared tyler came to her side

"can i get two peaple?"i asked chris

"yes..but why?"chris said

"well if i pick katie sadie gonna yell EHHHH! Pick me two!"i said with my best sadie expression

"yeah we dont want our viewers to deaf.."chris said

"ok katie sadie get over here"i gulp thinking that the couple were going to EHHHHH! Again but they dint

Hmm not like them...

"get lindsy!"tyler said to gwen

"i want a good team not a loveing team!"gwen said

"harold and noah..."gwen said with anger as the two rush over

"Leshawna"i said

"Yeah! Leshawna back in the game! Sorry harold"Leshawna said

"dang it cody! Idiot!"harold said giveing me a evil glare

"owen get you butt over here!"gwen yelled as owen ran to her side

"DJ over here!"i said high fiveing him as he got to my side

Me and DJ have become pretty good friends off screen he actually lived near by

"what about me?"Leshawna said hugging DJ

Oh yeah i forgot Leshawna allso lived nearby even though she broke up with harold he acted like they were still dateing but she dateing DJ

"get izzy"i overheard owen talking to gwen

"if you really think im gonna pick izzy you must be crazy i want a good team not one worried by relationships..."gwen snapped

"hurry up we only got limted time for our first episode!"chris snapping at gwen

"ok ok i choose homeschooled"gwen said

"I AM IN THE GAME!" ezekiel said with a annoying as HELL voice

"well since gwen got a meatshield in case we loose lindsay!"i said evil glareing at tyler

I have allready divised a plan to hurt there team i was gonna throw the first challegde get rid of lindsay then tyler wont have alot of motivation to go though the game and that make them loose! I though of it when i lost gwen in the third season

"yo...you cant!"tyler said rushing at me

"i can"i said just takeing a stepd to the side and see him ram lindsay into a tree

Look like this was easy enough

"tyler get your but here NOW!"gwen yelled

"ok...sorry lins"tyler said

"erm cody right?"lindsay said

"no that would be my name.."i said

"any way i choose... bridgette"gwen said

"ok to speed thing up! Since i am bored to all hell cody your choice will be your last make it count bud!"chris said

"wow this is hard..."

"that what she said!" noah and trent said laughing their head out

"ha-ha very funny" said in a mocking laugh

"Anyway i choose tr-"I tried to say before I could

"Oh HELL NO I AM GOING TO BE IN THIS SEASON!"Duncan yelled

"meh to bad I don't want you messing with Courtney i need a GOOD team not a disfigured team because of what you did last time.."i said i still hated Duncan to the bone and if i was locked in a closet with Duncan and Hitler and had a bullet BOOM Duncan!

"Trent ova here!"i said mocking a clip toss

"Thanks cody"Trent said and acted like he catches it and did a mocking reload of a pistol

**Erm there you have it? Plz be nice and review! My first story :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**(hooray for chapter 2 i made a mistake in my first chapter _ anyway Courtny is still in the game**

**Yay...**

**I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID...well i don't really know...)**

**/\CODY POV \/**

" O.K. your next challenged is to make some armor with the gigantic amount of wire, metal ,and glass over there!"Chris said pointing to a gigantic pile of wire, metal and glass

"OH so I don't forget you'll be fighting each other you all have the next three days to complete this!"Chris said throwing smoke bombs on the ground below him and as the smoke cleared up he disappeared

"Oh so I don't forget again so you can record all your thoughts we have a room for you it near the green army tent. The recording room!" Chris said, he was all the way on a stage that was half way across the camp he was also pointed to it

**R.R**

**The R.R was a small room with a green screen in the background and a camera in the front with a chair in the middle**

"**Well this seems easy I have some knowledge of bonding metal" Cody said**

"**I never knew Cody didn't like me" Gwen said looking down "but I want to know why!"**

"**I always knew Cody liked Gwen...but what happened!"Trent nearly yelled at the camera**

**END R.R**

"you both have different area to bond metal one near the dock and one near the fire place!" Chris said yelling in the megaphone don't ask me where he got the megaphone

"So?" Courtny said i knew she was talking to me

"What?" I said

"You're the team captain you should know!" Courtny yelled

"Fine fine" I said "I guess we can take the beach one..."I said weakly..

**R.R**

"**I don't really HATE Courtny she just get under my skin and after a season with her I can handle it..." Cody Said to the camera but he looking at something in his pocket **

**Courtny is seen writing...or drawing "How am I suppose to work with Cody as team leader? He is now on my top list of eliminating people next is Ducan...too bad he not in the game...next is Gwen...and i think that it..."she said looking at the camera "for now..."**

When we got there the flame was burning "OK guys I know how to bi-"anything else I could have said was cut off by Chris again

"OH YEAH SO I DONT FORGETE YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE TWO AND I SAID TWO PICES OF ARMOUR!"Chris said on the megaphone

"...as I was saying I know how to bond metal" I said with a smirk on my face

"Nice..."Trent said

"Just hand me metal and some wire" I said

"Wait why wire?" Trent said

"I want to make a high tech one...just give me metal and wire" I said starting to start the furnace

** ~~Few minutes later! ~~**

"Yes finally got it working..."I said "Do we have any metal?"I said looking back they had hand full of metal

"Good..." I said "just leave me to work and I should be done in a few hours..."

**R.R**

"**I don't know if I WANT to trow this challenged...I mean bonding metal? Look like Lindsay get to stay in for a while and I don't know if I want to..." Cody said**

**Tyler come in but is looking down "I have a bad feeling that Lindsay is gonna get the boot..."**

** ~~GWEN POV~~**

"Are you Ok?" Bridgette said, I had my head my head down the entire time since picking teammates I mean Cody he stood by my side no matter what I did..But now? He gone...

"I'm..OK"I said and then I noticed that a tear was going down my face

"Is it because of Cody?" Bridgette said

"n..no..."I said weakly

"Don't lie to me Gwen..."Bridgette said

"It's just that...how can he hate me suddenly?" I said

"Well...he did stand by you but you didn't take notice of it and then...you kissed Ducan.."Bridgette said

"I...I did didn't I?...but I want to know why" I said weakly

"I can check if you want..." Bridgette

"Please..." I said

It turn out Harold knew how to bond metal, Noah was reading a book(big surprise), Owen was crying over either the loss of Izzy or lack of food, Tyler was gone, Ezekiel was bird watching... I think

** **CODY POV!****

"finally got the legging done...I said putting them next to my feet which was a bad idea but I dint take notice of it for a while then I saw Bridgette next to me

"Whoa!"I said

"Hey Cody" She said with a smile

"H-Hi Bridgette you scared me there "I said then I saw her smile fade

"What happened to you and Gwen I thought you loved her..."

"I did...before something happened"

"What happened?"

"Ducan..."

"Look I know you hate him but what does he have to do with anything?"

I laughed "you should know"

"What?"

"you do know he kissed Gwen...and I just took noticed that she want a terrible man and not a nice guy like me or Trent..." I said

"I never knew.."Bridgette said

"maybe if you took a step away from Geoff you could take notice..." I said

She just looked down "that was unc-" anything she could have said i cut her off

"Uncalled for? I know it just that...no one helped me when we all found out that they kissed.." I said

_(FLASH BACK!)_

"_I...I saw Ducan and Gwen kiss!" Tyler said and while everyone gasped I just repeated_

"_Ducan! Ducan!"I said _

"_Someone call my name?"Ducan said sliding to me_

"_Haha nice bikini nerd "Ducan said that the point where I had it I punched him...and it felt great! And I wanted to protect Gwen at that time so I flew up and go the gold metal when i crashed down to the ground this happened: Ducan was on the ground with Gwen helping him_

"_Why did you do this Cody!" Gwen yelled at me tears falling from her eyes_

_ (END FLASHBACK!)_

"Can you..just leave? Bridgette?" I said

"sur-sure Cody "She said walking back to Gwen Side

I went back to bonding metal but little didI knew all of my team was ease dropping

**Part two...or one if you don't count the prologue ...**

**Anyway PART ONE OF ...i make a title LATER! :D**

**R AND R!**


End file.
